Their Naked Butts Have Touched It!
by ASlightObsessionWithThings
Summary: Peter sneaks up on Ashley as she is singing and dancing.


This came about because I was watching some Teen Wolf Crack and the song Lil' Red Riding Hood sung by Amanda Seyfried came on. My imagination took it and ran and wouldn't shut up until I wrote it down. This was going to be a collaboration, but then I was like what if we weren't the ones singing it! What if Peter sang it? So here you go. Disclaimer and all that stuff, I only own Ashley and Michelle. Also added thought, if I had to place this along the Teen Wolf timeline it would be probably somewhere in the beginning of season 3. Also any mistakes are my own, I currently have no beta.

* * *

It was a beautiful quiet Friday night that Ashley was enjoying to herself. No Michelle, no teenagers, and no Peter. She is more than happy when the house is full of the Pack, but there were times when she just wanted to have it all to herself. Michelle was currently stay the night at Lydia's with Kira and no doubt the boys would show up at some point if they weren't already there. She had no worries as the boys would keep the girls safe and the girls could more than manage the boys. Ashley was sitting on the couch enjoying the book she finally decided to read when food was mentioned. Not just any food, fresh baked bread and her mouth started to salivate. Her stomach also let it be known that it was totally on board the bread train. She managed to finish the chapter before she got up and went to the kitchen where she began preparations for the bread. She added a jump to her step and maybe even a few twirls as she danced back and forth across the kitchen grabbing ingredients and supplies. By the time she was mixing the starter she was humming a tune. Ashley laughed at herself when she realized what song she was humming, but went on softly singing to herself and the one man audience she hadn't realized that had let himself in.

' _I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on, until I'm sure you've been shown, that I can be trusted walking with you alone._ _Little red riding hood, I'd like to hold you if I could, but you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't.'_

Peter had just watched as Ashley started to dance slower as she went from energetic to sensual. She sang one more verse and that's when Peter couldn't take much more of just being a voyeur. He swiftly walked up behind her, grabbing her waist and pulled her to him as he leaned his head down next to her ear.

' _Little red riding hood, you sure are looking good, you're everything a big bad wolf could want. Little red riding hood, I don't think even big girls should, go walking in these spooky old woods alone.'_

He had surprised her enough to make her let out a yip and drop the spatula she had been using. He felt her body tense for a moment before relaxing into his hold as he wrapped his arms around her. He could hear her heart beat faster the lower he dropped his voice.

' _What big eyes you have, the kind of eyes that drive wolves mad, just to see if you don't get chased, I think I ought to walk with you for a ways.'_

Peter spun Ashley around to face him, taking in the details of her face. Her cheeks were getting brighter by the second as the blood rushed to her face. Lips parted and panting out each breath with the same rhythm of her pulse. Her eyes were staring straight at his, eyes blown wide till the warm brown was barely visible. Peter placed a hand around the back of her neck to hold her closer to him, gently stroking the side where he could feel how strong her pulse was racing. He dipped his head down and brought their lips within millimeters of each other. His grip on her neck tightened as he made sure she couldn't move forward just yet.

' _What full lips you have, they're sure to lure someone bad, so until you get to grandmas place, I think you ought to walk with me and be safe.'_

He loosened his grip and Ashley wasted no time in leaning forward to kiss those lips that had just sung to her. She had no idea that he could even sing and asked him about it. He just chuckled and replied that whenever he offers, no one ever wants to hear. She smiled at him as they continued to make out against the counter. Peter broke the kiss for a moment as he tugged off his shirt and made quick work of getting Ashley's off. This time when they resumed kissing she pushed until he was the one with his back against the wall. She started to leave kisses along his jaw and neck, down his chest and stomach as she worked to unbutton his jeans. He pulled at her arm to get her to stand back up, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around him.

"You know we have yet to fully break in this kitchen." He smirked as Ashley got a mischievous look in her eyes. He set her down at the edge of the table. She looked up at him and smiled as she gave him another kiss before leaning back to lay down across the table top. Peter took his time teasing her before he finally took off the pajama pants Ashley had been wearing.

The next morning Ashley woke up feeling warm and relaxed. She stretched her arms and legs out before wrapping them back around her pillow. A very warm and not very soft pillow that was breathing. She opened her eyes and smiled looking up at the sleeping face of the man whose body she had slept on. At some point they had made it over to the couch where they had fallen asleep. She reached around to drag the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch over them. She brought the blanket up to under her chin as she began to drift back off to sleep, but she wasn't the only one awake now. A finger was slowly rubbing circles across her back. She smiled and made a small noise of contentment. She stretched up to bury her face into the crook of his neck as he continued to rub her back adding some light scratching. She arched her back to his hand and sighed. She thanked him by placing kisses along his neck. He lifted his head to look at her, giving a kiss to her temple and laying back down. He held her close as they both let sleep take over. However they both heard as keys jingled and was inserted into the lock. When the door opened it was obvious there was more than one person coming through. Ashley and Peter were overlooked as they all shuffled into the kitchen. The entire pack was over.

"What the hell happened in here?" Was heard by the houses' other resident Michelle.

"I think if you look over to the couch..." Stiles pointed out.

Ashley and Peter could feel all 6 pairs of eyes fall on them as they stayed as still as they could be.

"Oh come on! No! Why would you do this? You let perfectly good dough go to waste! And now the kitchen needs to be sanitized, don't think I can't smell what you guys got up to in here!"

They couldn't help it, Ashley and Peter laughed.

"Are you guys wearing anything under there?! What...no I loved that couch! It has to be burned now that your naked butts have touched it!"

They laughed harder now almost falling off of the couch. Even some of the teenagers had trouble keeping the smiles off of their faces.

Michelle just glared at them until Stiles hugged her and whispered, "Relax, it's not like theirs was the first."

Even whispers are picked up by werewolf hearing though.

Ashley turns to glare back at Michelle, " Ich wusste es!"

Michelle replies with, "어디 학교 식당입니다!"

"No I don't! Now if you all don't mind," Ashley sat up holding the blanket up, "Peter and I are going to go get a shower. If the kitchen is clean by the time I come back out I will gladly make you all breakfast complete with eggs, bacon, and pancakes!"

Scott, Stiles, and Isaac were tripping over each other trying to do as asked, the girls went to Michelle's room and thankfully no one noticed as Ashley took off with the blanket leaving Peter to follow her without anything to cover himself with.

* * *

So that was my second time I wrote a little one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it. I have not and not sure if I ever will write smut. I really like just insinuating that sex happened, not actually writing out details. I realize rereading that some things may not make sense because there are some inside jokes, I'm sorry for that. I've really just been writing these for myself and my friend who got me into Teen Wolf. If you can't already tell I love Peter and she loves Stiles. Don't get me wrong I love Stiles too, him and Lydia are my favorite characters, but Peter is such a sarcastic, sassy, narcissistic little shit! I love him!


End file.
